This invention relates to a disc brake for use in a two-wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to a disc brake suited for a brake device for the rear wheel of a two-wheeled vehicle.
In general, in a two-wheeled vehicle, the axle of the rear wheel is shiftable frontwards or rearwards relative to the frame of vehicle for adjusting tension of the drive chain. Where a disc brake is employed as a brake device for a two-wheeled vehicle, if the caliper of a brake is rigidly mounted on the frame in a fixed position, the relative position in the radial direction, of the caliper to the brake disc will be changed upon respective adjustment of tension of a drive chain, resulting in the failure to effect a normal braking action. To cope with this problem, a device has been proposed, in which a holding member rotatable about an axle of a rear wheel is provided, independently of a brake assembly, so as to hold a caliper thereon. These conventional devices, however, are complex in construction and expensive to manufacture.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved disc brake for use in a two-wheeled vehicle, which is inexpensive to manufacture and in which adjustment of tension of a drive chain can be achieved without changing the relative position in the radial direction of a caliper to a brake disc. According to the present invention, there is provided a disc brake which comprises a caliper having a hole therethrough, and an attaching bracket adapted for mounting the caliper, on the attaching bracket having one portion pivotally mounted on an axle of a wheel and extending through the aforesaid hole of the caliper to the exterior of the caliper, and the other portion adapted to be attached to other member.
The object and features of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the ensuing part of the specification in conjunction with drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the invention.